Magnetismo(MikuxLuka)(One-shot)
by dani11927
Summary: Una canción compuesta años atras por amor unira de una vez por todas a dos chicas que se amaban en secreto.(MikuxLuka)


Hola ^.^ Aqui vengo con un One-shot de MikuxLuka. Para inspirarme estoy escuchando Magnet Miku y Luka. Este One-shot se lo dedico a unas amigas con las jamas me aburro :D

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Magnetismo

Corria el año 2050, era una noche muy iluminada, las calles de Shibuya estaban abarrotadas y muchas de las personas buscaban hueco para el concierto y los que no podian entraban en cafeterias con televisión para ver el gran espectaculo. Se podria decir que muchos españoles tambien acudieron al concierto. Gente disfrazada de Kaito, Rin, Len, Gumi y muchos mas cantaban al unisono mientras esperaban impacientes a que el concierto comenzara. Uons coreografos callejeros hicieron una recreación del baile Migikata no Cho, uno disfrazado de Len y su acompañante iba de Rin. El bullicio era inmenso, tanto que pusieron en una enorme pantalla de una plaza el concierto. El grupo Vocaloid era adorado por todos y los paparazzi preparaban sus camaras a la espera de las estrellas, los trajes que esa noche llevaban los cantantes eran espectaculares, de diseño, pero no todos llegaron. Dos jovencitas, novatas en Vocaloid estaban atascadas en un enorme atasco automovilistico.

-¿No puede correr mas esta limusina? - preguntó Miku agobiada. - ¡Llegaré tarde al concierto! ¡Estupido atasco!

\- Paciencia, señorita Miku, paciencia... - tranquilizó su chofer, Midoriko. - Estamos a punto de salir del atasco - pero en ese instante se colaron mas coches y el atasco se hacia interminable. Mientras que Miku se agobiaba, Luka estaba perdida en el atasco en su coche rosa.

-Parker, intenta evitar el atasco, por favor. - dijo Luka a su chofer, un señor mayor.

\- Por supuesto, Mylady. - dijo Parker. Este a su vez pulsó un botón y el coche se transformó en una nave que se elevaba hacia arriba.

\- Fue una buena idea recrear el coche de una pelicula. Y tambien fue una buena idea encotrar un chofer llamado Parker. - dijo Luka leyendo una revista de ropa. Luka era hija de una compañia de coches, Miku era una genio y se estaba procesando una nueva linea de coches voladores. Su coche es una promoción.

\- Claro, Mylady. Por supuesto, Mylady. - decia Parker. Parker ha sido fiel a las condiciones de Luka. Luka buscaba un mayordomo chofer llamado Parker que fuera fiel a un famoso actor de cine. El coche siguió su camino sobre los demas coches y de reojo, Parker pudo divisar la limusina de Miku. - Señorita Luka, parece que la señorita Miku se encuentra en un aprieto. ¿Quiere que lo corrija? - preguntó Parker.

\- Claro, Parker, utilizalo. - dijo Luka. Parker apretó un botón y magnetizó la limusina de Miku.

\- ¿Que es lo que pasa? - preguntó Miku.

\- Es su amiga Miku, señorita, nos esta ayudando a llegar al concierto. - dijo Midoriko. Aparcaron cerca de donde se celebraba el concierto, que seria en la Estatua de Hachiko, en Shibuya. Miku y Luka corrieron detras del escenario, Rin y Len estaban a punto de terminar la canción "Adolescence".

\- Es la hora, Je... Y pensar que nunca lograriamos ser famosas... - dijo Luka.

\- Si, fue hace tan solo un dia que ganamos el concurso de Vocaloid, el premio fue una gira con el grupo Vocaloid y un credito de 12'000 yenes mas lo que ganemos en los conciertos. - dijo Miku pensando en el el principio de su fama. Los gemelos Kagamine salieron del escenario y una chica castaña nos llamó a escena.

\- Chicas, es vuestro turno. Hacedlo lo mejor que podais.- dijo la castaña.

\- Vale, Meiko. Muchisimas gracias.- asintió Miku. Meiko les guiño un ojo y salió a presentarlas.

\- ¡Hola a todo Shibuya! Una vez mas, aqui estoy, Sakine Meiko, la presentadora y cantante pianista de Vocaloid, ¿Quereis marcha? - preguntó Meiko al publico.

-¡SI! - exclamaron todos los presentes.

\- Pues sin mas dilación, aqui estan las nuevas incorpiraciones a Vocaloid, ¡Hatsune Miku y Megurine Luka! - presentó Meiko. El publico aplaudia fuertemente. - Cantaran una cancion escrita por ellas mismas; ¡Magnet! - exclamó una ultima vez. Meiko se adentró tras el escenario y salieron ambas chicas a cantar, Miku llevaba un vestido coqueto de color negro, llevaba un sombrerito y unos audifinos rosas con una ala de mariposa rosa y Luka iba coquetamente vestida de negro y llevaba unos audifonos azules con una ala de mariposa azul. Empezaron a cantar, bailaban. Esto solo era una fama entre amigas pero bo sabian que eso cambiaria esa noche. Al terminar el concierto Miku estaba en su camerino escuchando una vez mas Magnet, pero esta vez Miku estaba sintiendo cosas.

\- Esa letra... ¿Y si la escribimos realmente por lo que sentimos? - se preguntó Miku. En ese instante, Luka entró alegremente.

\- Hola Miku, ¡ha sido todo un exito! - exclamó feliz. - ¿Estas escuchandola otra vez?

\- Si. Una pregunta. ¿Esa letra que escribimos. Que fue hace unos años... ¿Los sentimientos que pusimos en ella a quienes iban dirigidos? - preguntó Miku. Ella, a los 16 estaba enamorada de Luka pero, abandonó ese deseo por que temia que Luka la rechazara.

\- Ah, ¿Los sentimientos? Pues... La verdad, llevo mucho tiempo enamorada de una persona. - dijo Luka. - Tu parte esta bien, pero mi estribillo lo he sobrevalorado.

\- "Hazme de una vez sentir,  
que esta pasión no tendrá fin y que no fue un error hacerte el amor" - recitó Miku. - Se notaba que esperabas que alguien te amase.

-"Sin temor deseame mas y mas que te complaceré, si en verdad me amas toca mi cuerpo y obsesionate,  
sueño con locura tenerte entre mis blancas sábanas" - recitó Luka. - Al parecer amabas a alguien a quien creias que no te corresponderia.

-Ambas esperabamos al amor. - aclaró Miku - Y creo que ya se a quien amé y amaré.

-yo tambien se a quien amo. - dijo Luka mirando a los ojos de Miku.

\- Luka, te amo. Jamas querria separarme de ti. - confesó Miku.

\- Miku, eres mi sueño. Hazme de una vez sentir... - recitó Miku

\- ...que esta pasion no tendra fin... - continuó Luka. Y todo eso seguido de un tierno beso de ambas. 


End file.
